


Lav-Lav, Won-Won, and Other Mistakes

by sparkling_cider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I was thinking of doing my homework but I wrote this instead, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_cider/pseuds/sparkling_cider
Summary: Harry and Parvati bond over a mutual annoyance of Ron and Lavender's relationship.





	Lav-Lav, Won-Won, and Other Mistakes

"Is anyone sitting here?"

Harry looks up from his Charms essay and realizes that Parvati Patil is leaning awkwardly against the Common Room wall, and probably has been for some time. She makes a half-wave, half-point motion at the armchair next to him.

"Er, no," he says. "I was talking to Ron, and then Lavender came down, and then…"

She nods and sits.

"Lavender said she'd help me with Astronomy," Parvati says out of nowhere. "She's brilliant at it and I have an exam tomorrow, but then she remembered she had to give something back to Ron and here we are now."

Harry snorts.

"They're always like this, though, aren't they?" Parvati continues.

He and Parvati glance automatically towards the opposite side of the Common Room, where Ron's got Lavender up against a wall in a way that makes it clear that homework is on neither of their minds.

"It's gross," Harry mutters.

Parvati's face lights up.

"It is, isn't it?" she asks. "Lavender's become so unbearable, it's like she's a different person when she's with him."

"Ron, too," Harry says, getting into it. "I heard him call her  _Lav-Lav_  the other day."

" _Thank_  you!" Parvati looks triumphant, leaning forward as though she's made an important point. " _Won-Won_  and  _Lav-Lav_ , if they keep it up for much longer I'll lose it, I really will. I haven't been able to complain about it because she's my best friend and I love her to death, and I can't exactly bad-mouth her to—Hermione, or someone—but every other word that comes out of her mouth has something to do with Ron and I can't stand it."

Harry shoves his essay to the side.

"He tried to bring Lavender to Quidditch practice yesterday," he says, "and then threw a fit when we wouldn't let her ride on the broomstick with him because she's not part of the team!"

"It's like they've forgotten they're not actually the same person!"

"I know!"

"I mean, what happened to self-respect? They're—pathetic, and I don't think they even  _like_ each other, Lavender only pretends to laugh at his jokes and Ron always looks bored when they're not snogging."

Harry nods emphatically.

"I wish they'd break up already," Parvati goes on, talking faster and faster, "but I can't talk to Lavender about it because she keeps saying I'm just jealous, which is—incredibly untrue. Did you know she has a list of her top ten favorite places to snog Ron, she's got it written down and everything, and she makes me read it every time she changes something on it and it's the most horrifying thing I've ever seen?"

She stops to breathe.

Harry feels his mouth drop.

"At least Ron's never done that," he says honestly. "Although he might if you gave him the idea."

Parvati shakes her head, smiling a little. Harry feels himself grinning too; it feels good to purge.

"Thanks for letting me rant at you," she says after a moment, sounding a bit sheepish. "I thought you'd understand."

"No, yeah, that—er, it makes sense."

Now they've run out of complaints about Ron and Lavender, Harry realizes at the same time that Parvati seems to that they've just had their first conversation longer than a few sentences.

"So I'll be off, then?" Parvati asks.

"Yeah," Harry says, trying not to sound too grateful. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She stands, nodding.

"And, er," he adds, "sorry for not dancing with you at the Yule Ball."

"Oh," Parvati says, and Harry regrets it immediately. "That's—that's fine, it was nearly two years ago anyway. Goodnight!"

"Night!"

* * *

It's not much, but it's what Harry thinks of, half a year later, when he's standing at Lavender Brown's funeral and Parvati's breaks down crying halfway through her speech.

 _I love her to death_ , Parvati had said then; "She was my best friend" she chokes out now, between sobs.

Harry stands, listening, sandwiched between a pale-faced Ron and a visibly shaken Hermione, and doesn't think much of anything at all.


End file.
